


Взлететь

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Mercy Killing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Тавросу никогда не было так стыдно, как сейчас, потому что он не может убить девушку, в которую влюблён.
Relationships: Tavros Nitram/Vriska Serket





	Взлететь

«8т т8й шанс!»

Таврос не знает, как Вриска может оставаться живой, когда её синяя кровь везде: на его руках и шее, на каменной плите, на которой лежит пока-ещё-не-труп Вриски. Тавросу кажется, что этой кровью можно окрасить целый океан. Синие капли пачкают пальцы, пока чужая воля заставляет писать слово за словом.

«Но сделай это быстро, ок?»

Надо просто убить её, это несложно, она и так едва дышит после неожиданной стычки с Арадией. Вриска возродится уже в ином обличье, с прекрасными крыльями и новыми силами, дойдя до предела возможного развития. И, может, будет за это хоть чуточку благодарна своему убийце. Да-да, тому самому, которого шпыняла и унижала, выставляя это заботой и тренировкой его крутости.

«Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня медленно истечь кро8ью до смерти».

Но кровь уже везде, синие ручейки стекают вниз, разливаются по полу, расползаются в разные стороны, и кажется, что вот-вот мир тоже станет мучительно синим. Это неправильно, нелогично, и Таврос не знает, почему это происходит именно с ним. Всё было так хорошо, они с Вриской искали сокровища и наслаждались приключениями, они оба летали и, казалось, наконец-то всё стало замечательно. Вриска не давила на него, не обзывала, не доводила до слёз. Вриска хвалила его. Вриска улыбалась ему.  
Сейчас она не улыбается.

«Та8рос, поторопись!»

Надо только занести руку в ударе, замахнуться — и опустить. Тогда Вриска умрёт, тогда вся эта боль закончится — и для Тавроса, и для неё.  
Таврос смотрит на расслабленное лицо Вриски, не понимая, как та может быть неподвижной, как может молчать, почему не кричит, не насмехается, не дразнит. Таврос нерешительно тянется к ней, но его пальцы помимо его же воли начинают вновь писать синей кровью на лбу у Вриски.

«УБЕЙ МЕНЯ».

Её кожа гладкая и приятная, немного холодная для тролля; но Таврос не помнит, когда мог вот так вот коснуться её, не боясь получить удар или услышать резкое слово — неизвестно, что хуже.  
Надо просто убить её, ну же!  
Это единственное, что Таврос может сделать; он всегда был слабаком, и сколько он себе ни говорил, сколько ни убеждал, при встрече с Вриской всё летело к чертям, и в какой-то момент головокружительный азарт сменялся стыдом за собственную ущербность. Раз за разом.  
Как сейчас.

«УБ8Й»  
«УБ8Й М8НЯ УБ8Й М8НЯ УБ8Й УБ8Й УБ8Й СД8ЛАЙ ЭТО УБ8Й УБ8Й УБ8Й»

Он не смог.  
Он бросил её.  
Чтобы потом быть убитым — по-настоящему, без воскрешений — той, кого убить не смог. Эта чудесная девочка не помогла волшебному мальчику взлететь: эта девочка, победно ухмыляющаяся вслед падающему Тавросу — наследница известнейшей пиратки за всю историю Альтернии.


End file.
